Saigō no Golden Week
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Usami Akihiko had some disease and his lifetime is measured to be 30 days more. Will he be able to enjoy his last Golden Week with Takahashi Misaki? Also some of Egoist Terrorist couple meetup
1. A hectic morning

Tokyo, early April.

"Usagi-san, breakfast's ready". Thus starts the usual day on the Usami's condo. But unlike the usual days, this time Usagi-san doesn't reply at all.

"He should've made another all-nighter, so he might not want to be annoyed" thinks Misaki. But to satisfy his curiosity, he walks to the Usagi-san's room. "Usagi-san?"

Misaki knocks his room, but got no response. He then tries to open the door, but it's completely locked inside. "He should've very busy, just not annoy him or he'll sexually harass me for sure". Then Misaki leaves, eat his breakfast alone and do another housework chore, as a repayment for his stay.

"Usagi-san, I'm off to work!"

No respond. Misaki is starting to worry. "It's been 10 o'clock. He'd never wake up this late. It must be anything bad happened to him!"

"Usagi-san! Usagi-saaaaaaaaaaaan!"

He breaks to Usagi-san's room, the thing he would never normally do. Usagi-san is asleep, his face is very pale. It seems like he had lost his consciousness.

"Mi… sa… ki…"

"Usagi-san! What happened to you? I'll call the doctors"

"No… ple… ase… stay be…side…. Me."

Given such reaction, Misaki is totally panic. Unable to move, his body trembling. In his panic, he open his cellphone and calls ambulance. "This is an emergency! Could you send an armada to this address?" said Misaki, giving the condo's address and security code.

"I'll be working and the ambulance will be here soon, please be brave… for me?" Asked Misaki in the trembling voice. "It will be all right; I'll always stay for you"

He tried to call Marukawa, his workplace. But nobody picked up, except the voice mail. Same goes with Aikawa-san's cellphone. However, 30 more minutes, Aikawa sent him a mail.

"Misaki-kun, what's up? Something to deal about Usami-sensei's deadline? And where the hell are you, not coming to the office!", complete with those angry emojis.

Being too anxious as it's already an hour after he called the ambulance and it still doesn't come, Misaki answered Aikawa's email unwillingly.

"It's all right, it's just some glitches here. I'll come"

Aikawa noticed the differences of that mail compared with Misaki's usual mail, and even though she's not that sensitive, she just got as anxious. And Usagi-san's deadline is almost there as well, so she thinks that she should give them a visit somehow.

"Okay, I'll come there. Please wait for me!"

By the time Aikawa's email sent, the ambulance came. Misaki guided the medical staff to Usagi's room.

"It's all right", Misaki said to Usagi. He followed the ambulance downstairs, and entered the ambulance.

He forgot to leave a note for Aikawa. And in the way to the hospital, his phone's battery is completely empty, so that Aikawa couldn't reach the two in panic.

By the time Aikawa arrives to the condo, the condo is empty, nobody inside. When she entered Usagi's room, she only got his password-protected notebook, so she can't get the writing in time. She tried to call Misaki, but no use, his phone is off.

She went downstairs, and asked the condo security man.

"Do you know where those people on the top floor go? And since when?"

The security man, who is just back from his back office and exchanged shift, feel clueless. "I don't know"

Aikawa comes back to Marukawa hopelessly. "Usami-sensei!"

In the hospital, Misaki panicked.


	2. Are you his family?

***well, still confused with FFN's system =D and BTW, I'm a guy, so I'm not into fangirling that much XD~. Thanks for Reading!***

"Are you his family?" an administration staff asked Misaki in a friendly voice.

"Yes"

"We'll do our best to save him, so don't worry. We'll contact you with more information."

Misaki signed all those paperworks and went home. In the way home walking, he saw Usagi-chichi's car.

"I must not tell them about this. It must not be serious, it's just a sign of overworking practice he already done so far" thought Misaki.

"Takahashi-kun!"

Misaki pretends that he doesn't listen. He turned on his music player then played pigstar's "kimi=hana", which somehow reminds him to Usagi-san's condition. He couldn't resist it anymore, so he cried silently.

"Is it all because of me? What have I done to him?"

Inside the car, Usagi-chichi is questioning.

"That boy… Doesn't he listen?"

When Misaki arrived to the condo, Aikawa is waiting inside.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU…." She started yelling, but stopped when she saw Misaki's sad face.

"Mi…saki-kun? What happened to…"

"He's in the hospital now. I don't know what happened to him as they're examining him now. I'm so anxious~"

"And do you know Usagi-san's notebook password? I managed to…"

"AIKAWA-SAN!" Misaki raised his voice. All he cares now is Usagi-san.

Aikawa shocked, then apologized. "Ah-ahem, sorry. So now, let's head to the hospital"

They go to the hospital. "Takahashi Misaki, a relative of Usami Akihiko. Where does Usami-san placed?" asked Misaki to the front officer.

"He's in room 696, moved from ICU awhile ago"

"Ah, thanks"

As Misaki doesn't have any access to Usagi-san's fund, he can only afford the regular room, with two patients at one room.

It seems like Usagi-san's having medical examination when they entered the room, so they come out. After awhile, the doctor finished, and lets them enter.

"Takahashi Misaki?" asked the doctor.

"I'm Kusama Nowaki, Usami's doctor. You can enter the room now. After dinner break, can you have a talk with me in the examination room?"

"Y.. yes. Is it something bad?"

Nowaki smiled, and answered with his soothing voice "It's not like that. I just want to ask you about his health condition. Anyway, you look like someone I've ever met…"

Hearing that voice, suddenly Misaki remembers Usagi-san's voice. But he quickly be calmed and answered "I'll pay a visit. After dinner, right? Ah, you might be mistaken me with someone else anyway~".

Then Aikawa tells Misaki that she can't wait. "I can't babysit him, you know? Sorry, I will head to the office. I'll visit tomorrow, but hopefully you all already in the condo tomorrow…"

"Okay, no problem. Bye then, Aikawa-san."


	3. It's okay then as long as you're here

***I will update this fanfic in batch, so please be patient ^^. It's gonna be a looooooooong story. And one more, I don't own JuRo!***

After Aikawa left, Misaki entered the room. It seems like Usagi-san has gained his consciousness again.

"Misaki…"

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW PANICKED I AM! NEXT TIME PLEASE KEEP UP WITH YOUR HEALTH AND DEADLINE!" yells Misaki to Usagi-san. However, he still give him a hug.

Usagi replied Misaki's hug. "You don't need to do this for me. All the mess here is my fault.. I don't want you to be involved…"

"USAGI-SAN!"

"It's okay then as long as you're here.."

"Sorry… I can't afford more than this room, and this room is a public room, so don't do anything…"

"It's okay. Tomorrow I'll be back, I'm okay already".

Misaki knows Usagi-san's lying. Usagi-san's face is really pale, and his voice is weaker than his usual voice.

"You're lying. Ah, it's almost dinner time. I'll ask the doctor what to eat. You might need to eat foods from hospital. I'll eat here, so please be patient"

Misaki walks slowly while he's thinking about a lot of things.

"It must be that he's stressed out on his new novel. The novel seems so long. By the way, he lost some weight and didn't touch me for a few days. Is the tension of working as a novelist in deadline is this bad?"

While he walks, he didn't pay attention to the hospital's way, so he ends up bumping with a stranger.

"Uh-oh! Watch your step!"

The stranger, while handsome, said very hostile words towards him.

"A-ah, sorry, I didn't give much attention."

"No problem. Do you know Kusama Nowaki's office?"

"Right there in the front of 700ish's room. He's my bro's doctor, coincidentally. Do you need to have a consultation? I'll come to his office after I buy food, so we can go together if you want."

"No, I'm, uh, nothing, and I'll go alone. Thank you"

Misaki buys some food for himself and some pourridge for Usagi-san, then back to room 696.

"Eat this. It is safe, don't worry. I'll eat with you"

"Misaki!"

Usagi-san attempted to hug and kiss Misaki, but because he's still weak, he can't. Eventually, he got spoon fed by Misaki.

"I'll ask the doctor for some medicines, so please be patient"

He then walks to Nowaki's office. By the time he open the room door, he met the stranger he had bumped into. The stranger looks inside the room, as the room is widely open with good lighting. Then, the stranger saw Usagi-san in the bed, but hesitated to ask Misaki.

"Er, what are you looking for, sir? Have you found the doctor's office?"

"Y-yes, I've settled things with the doctor. Thank you"

"Then, may I meet him?"

"Yes, please"

As Misaki passes to Nowaki's office, the stranger's childhood memories rewind.

"He was my lover, or do I mistake him with someone else? Anyway, there's no way he can be around with such ordinary boy…", his hostile thought closed his imagination.


	4. Stressing out is bad for his health

***The intro, and the entire fanfic, might be boring, sorry… Tehehehe… Buat yang baca dari Indonesia, hai hai~ 3 pecinta JuRo dari Indo mana neh?***

Misaki opened the doctor's office door.

"Misaki here, may I enter?"

"Please!"

"So, Nowaki-sensei, what happened actually to Usagi, ah Usami-san?"

"He is restless for sure. Do you live in the same house?"

"Em, yes"

"So then, you might notice something with his health. Does he eat properly?"

"Yes, after all I cook his food"

"Does he lose some weight recently?"

"I don't think it's just my imagination, so I'd say yes"

"And do you notice anything wrong with his health?"

Misaki's memory spun to the last week, where he caught up unknown blood on the bathroom. As Misaki was very busy on his work that time, he didn't notice anything.

"I think, last week I caught him coughing blood. Is it bad?"

"Hm, interesting. If you can, please get his health data and recent laboratory result as fast as possible. I'd like to check what's exactly his problem."

"But he's a much closed person. I mean, he will not give those data to me. Even if…", Misaki's voice slowed, and stop.

"…we are lovers." Misaki hold those words in his throat.

"If you can't, then please allow us to make him stay here for three more days. The examination process is long, so please be patient. Anyway, should I write to his office?"

"No thanks, he's that famous writer living freely, he'll never need such one" Misaki laughed.

"Ahaha, I know, I read his book too. Anyway, who are you? Your last name is not Usami, and yet you live together."

"We are lovers." Misaki wants to say that, but keeps his silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, it's sort of… He's my brother's best friend, and as my brother is transferred to other city and I need to continue my college, I stay here with him. As a repayment, I do his housework"

Meanwhile, the stranger outside feels his phone is vibrating, and checks in.

"Nowaki's phone?"

Then he come back to Nowaki's office.

As Nowaki still talking with Misaki, the stranger knocks the room.

"Nowaki! I took your phone unconsciously!"

"Ah, thank you, Hiro-san!"

"Hiro-san?" Misaki's thought spinning once again.

"Ah, sorry, I'm with a patient's family. He is so confused right now. Should we talk later, Hiro-san?'

The stranger then looks inside Nowaki's office. "That boy?"

"Yes, he is. Have you meet him?"

"Yes, he bumped with me. A-anyway, I'll go now. Bye then."

Nowaki kisses that stranger. Misaki looks like he's amazed.

"Ah, sorry, he's my partner, Kamijou Hiroki-san"

"Ano, excuse me, can I talk with him?"

"Hiro-san, this boy may have known you, and wants to talk with you"

That stranger came back.

"Yo?"

"Is this Kamijou-sensei from Literatures department of Mitsuhashi-Dai?"

"Yes, but I think you're not my student. Who are you?"

"I'm Takahashi Misaki from Economics department. My senpai, Sumi Keiichi, had a class with you and refers you as 'that evil Kamijou-sensei'… He had graduated two years ago though"

Then, he smirked.

"Yes, I'm that evil one. I've some more business now, so bye then and looking forward of you entering my class"

Then, Nowaki asked Misaki "Are you a Mitsuhashi-dai student?"

"Yes, I am. Currently on my senior year" Misaki smiling.

"Oh, okay then. If you can't get the data, then please allow Usami-san to stay here for three days. It seems like he hates hospital, so please make him in peace. Stressing out is bad for his health."


	5. He must be shocked

***When I'm productive, I can write 5 at once but when I'm lazy, not even a single word! Far from Usagi-sensei's chara, eh? XD***

After settled the things with the doctor, Misaki goes downstairs, to the ATM machine. He inserted his card, pressed his PIN and held his breath.

"It's no way that I can pay his hospital bill... So if I can claim his insurance on behalf of him, he can stay here and get the medical test he really needs"

When he came back to the 696, Usagi-san's already fell asleep. Misaki whispers, "It's allright", and sleep in Usagi-san's arm. Usagi-san woke up in the morning and tries to get up, but when he saw Misaki In his arm, he canceled his get-up and rubs his hand to Misaki's head.

Two more hours after it, they got their breakfast.

"Misaki, what time will us checkout?"

"Er, you may not check out today. You'll have full medical test, according to the doctor. Seems like you're already in bad condition. When you're back, please cut off your smoke!"

"I don't want it. Let's come home"

"Usagi-san, you're still weak. Stay here! I'll back to the condo to get you some cloth. Ah, I'd like to ask your insurance info. My saving is no good for big times like this... Wishing that I can save more. Sorry then"

"All I want now, is you're on my side…"

"I'll be back soon, so please bear with the process, okay?"

"Ah, okay. My account info is there on my working table, beside my notebook. It is messed up though"

"I'll be back later"

When he's back from the hospital, there are already Usagi-chichi inside

"Come in, Takahashi-kun. Where's Akihiko?"

Misaki is stressed out. If he told Usagi-chichi where Usagi-san is, he will not be able to live together anymore. If he doesn't tell, then they might do something bad , either to him or Usagi-san.

"Then I'll lie" Misaki thought

"He's passing a night in Marukawa. I'm taking his clothes for his meeting."

"Takahashi-kun, I'd like to talk to you"

"Eh? I'm in hurry, he'll need these soon"

"A quick talk should do it"

"Okay then"

"Do you notice anything wrong with Akihiko's health?"

"Um, some artifacts from overworking then…"

"Well, he still is stubborn. He should've told you in the first place"

"What happened to him?" Misaki rushed.

"Actually, he inherits my cardiac problem. And with his smoking plus drinking problem, I don't think he can live so long"

"Don't say things like that, he seems like he's always in perfect health, it's just recently…"

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice, recently he had been collapsed, while you get back to Takahiro's place for a visit"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Akihiko insisted that he'll talk about this alone, and yet, he doesn't want to ruin your holiday…"

Misaki runs to Usagi-san's room, half-crying. He took some clothes, and searched for the insurance account details. However, he found some laboratory papers.

"Tokyo Byouin. Usami Akihiko, 32 y/o, male, smoker. Take this to the referring doctor"

He rushed and took the lab papers along with the clothes and insurance account details. Then he left the condo without a single word.

"He must be shocked"


	6. Nowaki sensei, what happened with Usagi

***5:33AM GMT+9. Been writing this since 00:09 GMT+9 XDXD~ One hour per chapter~ on fire! And forgive my n00b-style expression XD~***

Misaki runs back to the hospital. He steps by the administration office, and settle the insurance. He thought that it'll be easy, but..

"As your last name isn't the same, please complete this paperwork…"

After all, it took some hours for him to be able to finish the paperwork.

On the same time, the devil Kamijo, aka Hiro-san, is visiting Nowaki-sensei.

"I brought some lunch, as requested in your mail"

"Thank you, Hiro-san"

"By the way, I don't think you took an interest to adult patient. Aren't you specializing in child?"

"Ah, when I got my patient, he's completely unconscious, and I was the one who give him first aid. Beside, I'm taking a specialty study in cardiac, so this patient is mainly my learning subject"

"But you took a good care to him, right?"

"Of course, Hiro-san"

"Then, I'd like to see the patient. May I?"

"Er, I don't think you can bear with him, but if you want, feel free"

"Seems like you are hiding something"

"No, just see it if you want. Affection is needed by all patient" said Nowaki.

Nowaki said on his heart "It'll be okay, Hiro-san is mine now, so his past may not affect him anymore"

"Where's he?" asked Hiroki, breaking the silence.

"Room 696"

Hiroki walks alone to the room. His thought spinning. "Is it the room where I met that boy, eh, Misaki-kun?"

When Hiroki enters, both Hiroki and Usagi-san's surprised.

"Y-you…"

Given a fact that Usagi-san suffers cardiac problem, he collapsed once more. Hiroki screams.

"NOWAKI!"

Nowaki comes in. He gave some oxygen to help Usagi-san, then after his breath recovers, come out and called Misaki.

Misaki have just finished his paperwork. Then, his phone vibrates.

"Misaki-kun, Usagi-san's collapsing. Where are you?"

"Down in the administration office, finishing the paperwork"

"Please come to 696"

Nowaki come back to 696 after finished his phone call. Hiroki is still there.

"Nowaki, why don't you tell me?"

Nowaki hugs Hiroki.

"Because I don't want you to shock or remember your childhood memories. All I want is your happiness, with me"

Hiroki's hostile attack begins.

"Stupid! Don't make it in the work! He's just my friend!"

Misaki, who already came, can only stand as he looks those hugging action.

"Ah, Misaki-kun, please come in" Nowaki said.

"Ah, Kamijou-sensei" Misaki bowed. "Do you know Usagi, eh Usami-san?"

Hiroki's voice trembled a bit "He's my childhood friend. Who are you, anyways?"

"Er, it's a long story… My brother is a close friend of Usami-san, and moved to other city. As I need to go to Mitsuhashi-Dai, I'm staying with Usami-san with an exchange of doing household chores"

"Oh"

"By the way, Nowaki-sensei, what happened with Usagi-san?"

"He collapsed. I think he need something to relieve his stress. Oh, I took his blood sample shortly before you come, and he was collaborative. Do you have the medical data?"

"It's in the front office with the insurance claim form"

"Oh, I'll see and give you a report when I finished my checks"

"Thank you, Nowaki-sensei"

"Misaki-kun, it'll be nice if we can drink at some café nearby, when you're not babysitting Akihiko…"

"Er, thank you Sensei. Mail me the time, I'll come"


	7. All I want to think about now, is you

***Fresh Office 2010 install~! Kya~! Finally got a hand for this software. I hope I can write more~ ^^ Thanks to those who fav-ed and reviewed my story. Review exchange, anyone? ^^***

After a while, Usagi-san's consciousness seems to be back. His oxygen is also released. He started searching for Misaki.

"Misaki... Misaki..."

"Here I am" Misaki walks to Usagi-san's bed.

"Can you bring my notebook? Aikawa may screw up me as my chapter isn't finished yet"

"It's about damn time you need to know your deadlines! Now that you're already collapsed, can you write?"

"I'm sorry. I don't actually want you to be involved. Now that I feel better, can we checkout?"

"Not yet. Wait at least until tomorrow!"

Misaki's eyes clearly shown that he's completely worried. "Ano... Usagi-san.. If you think I'm a burden, I can live on my own.. But please take better care of yourself!"

"I never think that way. The fact is, as if I can stand a burden living in my personal space with no exchange. You're not" said Usagi weakly. His hands rubbing Misaki's hair.

"Well, now I want to have some walk. I'm fine already. Please tell the nurse to release this infuse" Usagi-san continues his word.

"Nurse, please release this , he wants to go somewhere"

A nurse come to check Usagi-san's tension, then release the infuse. "Here you go" she said.

"Thank you"

"Misaki, please go with me somewhere"

"But we must be back here before dinner, okay? And in this condition, no way you can drive safely"

"Let's just have a walk"

Usagi-san then holds Misaki's hand. He then come out from 696 room and walks around that large hospital with Misaki. In the same time, Hiroki is also lost in that hospital.

"Dammit! Where's the exit gateway?"

Hiroki discovered a gateway, which is supposed to be a gateway to the hospital's artificial garden. Still feeling lost, he tried to ask the security man, but they're not listening.

"I forgot where's the exit gateway. Must be from that shock. Anyway, how come Akihiko... Ah, maybe just because his overworking attitude. He's sure to work overtime if he wanted to. Nevermind, GTFO!"

Misaki feels a bit confused. "Where should we go?"

"To a silent and soothing spot in this place, if any"

"Then I'll ask directions first, you stay here" asked Misaki to Usagi-san. Usagi-san agreed, and sit in the waiter's lounge as Misaki is looking to the hospital's map.

"My age would not be any longer. Can I... spend my whole age with Misaki?"

He keep those thoughts himself, as Misaki is coming back to him.

"Usagi-san, they have a garden here. Not as big as your condo's, but if you want, let's go there"

"I'll go anywhere Misaki takes me to" said Usagi with his pale face. But his expression remains the same, direct yet somehow emotionless, exposing his sign of loneliness a bit.

"If only I can be helpful for him... God, please, let it just be a sign of overworking", Misaki keeps those words to his heart. His heart beats so fast.

They then arrived to the garden. The garden is a soothing green facade with artificial waterfalls.

"This is a good place to relax. Don't think about anything, Usagi-san."

They both keep their silence for about half an hour. Usagi-san holds Misaki's hands. The hold becomes stronger and stronger.

"Usagi-san, please let go!"

"All I want to think about now, is you..."

Usagi-san let Misaki's hands go, then hugs Misaki.

"S...stop it! It's public!"

"You mean 'Do it longer?'" Usagi-san then gives a kiss to Misaki.

When they both kisses, Hiroki, which is still lost, passes by. He freezes, and unable to move nor say any word.


	8. Memories spun when,,,

***a bit confused with this story, but I hope I make the chapters right! ^^***

"A... Akihiko..."

"I can explain it all clearly to you"

"Ah, Kamijou-sensei, it's completely..."

"Well, it's no longer my business now. Bye then. Misaki, I'll email you in the midnight"

"Er, Kamijou-sensei?"

"Just leave him alone", Usagi-san whispered to Misaki "You know what our relationship is, right?"

"He is a childhood friend of yours, right?"

"Yes. We did have some memories, but we didn't go that far"

"Oh, I see"

Hiroki, who is still around, hears that. Soon after he heard it, he found a gateway outside. He then leaves the hospital.

"...didn't go that far?"

It seems like Hiroki's wound got itched again. "How come do you not realizing my yearning to you, Akihiko! Do you dismiss the fact that we're kissed since we're 10? Or when I become Takahiro's replacement?"

"Ah, whatever" his hostile mind comes again.

Misaki and Usagi spend some hours in the garden. They mostly talk nonsense things.

"Even if he's sick, for me it's still the same old Usagi-san. Thanks God", Misaki thought.

Then, sunset comes. The sky turned violet. Usagi-san holds Misaki's hand.

"I really love you, Misaki. Will you always be here for me?"

"I can't make any promise..."

Hearing such reaction, Usagi-san strengthens his hold to Misaki's hand. Unable to speak, Misaki blushes.

"U...sagi-san, it's public! Once again, it's public!"

"No one will see us now"

"But..."

"Sono te hanasanai de, hanasanai de..." Misaki's phone rings. An email.

"Misaki-kun, where's Usagi-san? Please come back to hospital before dinner"

"Usagi-san, Nowaki-sensei will make a checkup again after dinner. Let's come back to the room"

"Yes"

They held hands on their way to the room. Dinner is ready for Usagi-san, specialized meals from the hospital. Some miso soup with green barleys.

"I don't want to eat this"

"Eat it! Do you want to check out faster?"

"Yes, mister". Usagi-san then eats his meal.

Shortly after that, Nowaki-sensei is giving Usagi-san some physical checkup. It took quite a long time. They finished at 8 o'clock and as Usagi-san's tired, he fell asleep.

Nowaki-sensei come out from the room, and let Misaki enter the room.

"You may enter now. All examination is done for today. I'm waiting for you at my office"

"Thank you, Nowaki-sensei"

Nowaki-sensei then walks to his room, bringing lab papers and the examination set result. Something bad is in there.

"Such a nice boy. I hope he doesn't get shocked with this result. I feel pity to both of them..."

Misaki enters the room. Seeing that Usagi-san's asleep already, he got a seat aside him and keep watching him. His memories spun to all the years he had spent with Usagi-san.

"I don't know why, but why those memories spun?"

"Memories spun when you really feel that the one you love is awaiting for their death..." the voice from a neighboring patient's sitter slips through Misaki's ear.

"Is it?" Misaki's heart whispers.

"IT CAN'T BE!"

His loud voice heard across 696. "Shh! Be quiet please" that sitter told Misaki.

"Sorry..."

Usagi-san's fully asleep, so he doesn't notice the shout. Misaki then silently slips to Nowaki-sensei's office.


	9. I want this hand to stay longer

***Still writing^^ I don't own Junjou Romantica, all trademarks belong to Kadokawa, and stories belong to Nakamura Shungiku-sensei***

"Nowaki-sensei?"

"Come in!"

Misaki enters Nowaki-sensei's room. "Ano.. What happened to Usami-san?"

"It's a bit long stories, but I hope you understand..."

As Misaki is just suffered from some violent words, he started to tremble. "Is it anything bad?"

"Sort of. It seems like he can't cut off with those tobaccos and alcohol"

"Yeah, he really is"

"Misaki-kun, do Usami-san had a wish he'd really love to try once in his life?"

Misaki's heart beats so fast. Those words keep repeating. "Memories spun when you really feel that the one you love is awaiting for their death..."

"I.. I don't know"

"It's best to help him do it. His body is already worn-out, and sorry to say this..." Nowaki-sensei whispered something to Misaki's ears.

"Is it really no way to save him?"

"We'll do our best, but we can't except much in this stage. If only we discover it earlier, we can do much better..."

Misaki bowed deeply in front of Nowaki. "Please... Can you save him?"

Nowaki's heart tremble. He can't resist, but the truth is unreversible. "I'll personally take care of him. Calm down."

"Thank you, Nowaki-sensei"

Misaki come back to the room. Usagi-san's sleeping Usagi-san's face, he can't resist his tears.

"Why do this must end? Why must that hand go..."

Then, Misaki fell asleep with his tears. Usagi-san wakes up for toilet and saw Misaki's tears. He rub Misaki's head. Misaki is completely asleep, so he thought that it's just his imagination through his dream

"Usagi-san... Don't go anywhere..."

A bit longer after Misaki's visit and consultation, Nowaki comes home.

"W-welcome back" Hiroki opens the door, and noticed Nowaki's long face.

"Thank you"

"What's up?"

"Something in my work spun off my mind constantly. I don't know why..."

"Tell me"

"The test result of Usami-san seems really bad. He can't be saved and his life is measured to be 30 days more. But Misaki-kun, the boy who took care of him, insisted that we must save him..."

"W-what? Are you kidding?"

"I am not..." Nowaki's face turns very tired.

Hiroki's heart itched. More than the time he saw Usagi kissing his student.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki hugs Hiroki.

"I know it should be hard... But I'm still here, on your side..."

Different to the other days, his hostile attack suddenly stops today. He melt onto Nowaki's hug. They fell asleep shortly after that.

The next day after breakfast, Usagi-san got his checkup.

"Seems like you're fine to come home. Take this medicine, and be sure to not touching any alcohol or smokes, or you'll collapse" said Nowaki-sensei to Usagi-san.

Usagi-san nodded. "Where's Misaki?"

"He's taking care of the paperwork downstairs"

Not much longer, Misaki enters.

"It's okay, Usagi-san, we're heading home using a taxi"

Usagi-san holds Misaki's hand, and once again Misaki can't held his tears.

"I want this hand to stay longer..."


	10. Leave everything to me, I'll protect you

***Well.. moving to 10 is a bit hard. Desperately need a R.E.V.I.E.W! Also, just thought about the sequel, tehehehe***

Inside the taxi, Usagi-san and misaki held hands. They didn't say anything, until Misaki breaks the silence.

"U-usagi-san... Is there anything you want to do now? Nothing nasty please. It's just a party for your health"

"Nothing. Let's go home. I want to finish those chapters"

Misaki nodded. "I see".

They arrived to the condo. For surprise, there's already Usagi-chichi inside. Usagi-san shocked, but not that bad.

"How can you enter?"

"I asked the manager to give the key to your condo, after that incident"

"What do you want?"

Usagi-chichi smirked. "Nothing. I just want to ensure that my son is alright. Finished your job?"

"Yes"

"Then I'll leave now. Can we have one-to-one conversation soon?"

"As if I will come"

Usagi-chichi left. Misaki stood in front of the condo's door, with a puzzled face. "Er, speaking of... I lied. He came here when you're in the hospital. I said that you're spending a night in Marukawa"

"Why do you lie?" Usagi-san asked Misaki.

"Because.. It's sort of... Coming out from my mouth. Sorry about it"

Usagi-san rubbed Misaki's head, then hugs him. "You don't need to. Remember my words in ofuro some years back? Let anyone say anything to us, but leave everything to me. I'll protect you"

"I don't want to bother you when you're sick"

"Actually he already knows. Sorry for not telling you this, but I collapsed a month back too, when you're visiting Takahiro. I'm afraid that if I tell you, Takahiro will become nervous too"

Misaki can't say anything. His words stopped in his throat.

"Now you have nothing to worry. Nah, I'll buy some cigarettes"

"Cut it off already! You won't survive longer if you still take those!"

"I said that it's just a sign of overworking. Nothing to worry about"

"But.."

Usagi-san doesn't listen to Misaki's words anymore and go downstairs. Shortly after he left, Misaki's phone rings. An e-mail.

"Misaki-kun, are you free today? If so, go to the cafe in front of flowers shop. Kamijou Hiroki"

Misaki then reply the mail. "Uh-oh, actually I'm free today. Is it important?"

"A bit important notes. This semester, you plan to enter my class, right?"

He is confused whether to go or not. "If I go, then there's nobody here, and maybe something happen to Usagi-san. But if I don't go, I'm afraid it's about grades or something, as a new semester starts soon and I'm attending his class this semester"

Misaki then left the condo and keep a note beside the telephone "Be back soon. Kamijou-sensei called me about grades or sth"

"Please wait, Kamijou-sensei. I'll be there in half an hour"

When Misaki arrived to the cafe, he's shocked. Hiroki didn't bring any class handout or anything from the university. Just a book, apparently written by Usagi-san.

"Ah, you're here. There's something that I want to ask"

"Ka-kamijou-sensei?"

"Call me Hiroki"

"Ah... Hiroki-san then... Why actually you called me here?"

"There's something I'd like to ask to you"


	11. I'll definitely do anything to,,,

***hahaha, forcing myself a bit so that chapters come out from my mind already. Reviews please! If it's not interesting, I won't continue***

Misaki then sits in front of Hiroki, with puzzled face. "What's this about?" his heart says.

"Is this... About Usagi, ah Usami-san?"

"Just refer to him as Usagi-san if you're comfortable that way"

"Well, okay then.. Just what are you about to ask?"

"Please take a well care of him. I wouldn't mind giving a holiday recommendation for you so you can take care to him for this time"

"Um, Hiroki-san..."

"About his age? I'll be rooting for you two, and let Nowaki do the best"

"Is it okay for you?"

"I'm okay already. You're Takahiro's brother, right?"

"Yes"

"If he's happy, then I'll be happy for his sake. Even since seven or eight years ago..."

"I don't even know you held an unrequited love for him..."

There's silence for a while. Hiroki sighed, held his tears, and continued.

"There's actually small hope left when Takahiro get married, but looking you two already in a stable relationship, those desire just blown away mysteriously. Beside..."

"Beside what?"

"...I already have Nowaki, so it's okay. This is just for the sake of our old friendship"

"Well, okay then, if you're fine..."

"One more, I won't forgive you if something bad happened to Akihiko, or cheated from him. Do you realize how much he loves you?"

"Um..."

"Well then, you may already know the answer. Be sure not to lie to yourself, you dig your own grave if you do so"

"Okay then, thank you Kami, eh, Hiroki-san"

"One more left. Call me Kamijou-sensei in campus!"

"Okay, Kamijou-sensei"

Misaki and Hiroki left the cafe.

Soon after Misaki left the condo, Usagi-san got back after buying cigarettes. He found Misaki's note, then enters his room to continue his work. He then smokes, continue writing for awhile, and collapsed. His condo was set to autolock.

On the same time, Misaki is his way back to the condo. His hands tapping to his pocket.

"Dammit! I forgot to bring the key! The door is autolocked! Ah, Usagi-san should already there, so no problem"

Then after a few minutes, Misaki arrived to the condo. "Usagi-san should be here"

"Usagi-saaaan!"

"Urgh... Urgh..." Usagi-san is inside his room, unable to open the door.

Misaki wait for a few minutes, rang the bell several times, and panicked. He then called the condo's security man. "Ano, landlord , do you have the spare key?"

With the spare key from the security man, Misaki eventually enter the condo. He then rushed to Usagi-san's room to find him collapsed.

"U-usagi-san! I've told you not to smoke!"

Misaki then do mouth-to-mouth breathing first aid. After a few minutes, Usagi-san's consciousness is back.

"Thank you"

"Now that you're still weak, stay away from those smokes!"

"There's only one thing which can really stop me from those cigarettes and alcohol"

"What is it? Tell me, I'll definitely get it"

Usagi-san then smirked a bit. "You. Your body"

Misaki blushes, then starting to be hostile for awhile. "D... Don't be crazy!".

But then, later in the night, he falls to Usagi-san's body.

"I'll... Definitely do anything to make this guy live longer!"


	12. His condition is a bad news

***A bit of lemon hint XD~. But I hope that it still falls into T, as I don't mention anything specific. REVIEWSPLEASE~***

A few days later, live on the Usami's condo seems to be normal, minus the cigarettes and alcohols. Misaki "thrown" it all away, but actually he just hides it to an unreachable place. Misaki has got back to his job and Mitsuhashi-dai, and Usagi-san also starts writing. Nothing different.

But deep inside Misaki's heart, he's intrigued to Nowaki's word in the hospital.

"His live is measured to be 30 days more..."

Misaki then stares at his cellphone's calendar. "It's been two weeks since that vonis.. I hope it's just a wrong expectation..."

He come back earlier from work today, because he promised to accompany Usagi-san to have a medical checkup. "It's now 17:30, the appointment with Nowaki-sensei is set in 19:00"

Misaki arrived to the condo at 6:00. Usagi-san's asleep.

"Usagi-san, wake up! We have an appointment at 7:00!"

Usagi-san wakes up lazily. "Ah, I just remember. Lately I feel really tired even if I only write for about five hours"

"Talk about it to Nowaki-sensei. He might have some solution for it"

They prepared, then left the condo shortly after. "Usagi-san, please don't drive. I just... want to have a walk with you". The condo and the hospital is just fifteen minutes walk.

"Okay then"

They walked and held hands on the way. When they arrived, Misaki softly releases his hand.

"I'll do some paperwork first. You wait here"

Usagi-san nodded. Misaki done the paperwork faster, as it's a checkup, and then guided Usagi-san to Nowaki's office.

"Nowaki-sensei, I'm Misaki and here's Usami-san!"

A nurse opens the door, and let them enter. "Nowaki-sensei is not here, but he'll be back shortly. Meanwhile, please wait"

They enter the room, and wait. Misaki seems to be more anxious then before. "I don't want to hear anything bad..."

Shortly after it, Nowaki enters. "Oh, you two. Sorry for the long wait" said Nowaki with his soothing voice. "Nah, Usami-san, I'll take some blood samples and check for your tension"

Usagi-san allowed Nowaki to take his blood sample. "Then, can you come again tomorrow before lunch time? We'll have some cardiac check. It won't hurt and just take awhile"

"Misaki, can you come out for awhile? I need to talk head-by-head with Usami-san"

Misaki nodded and go outside Nowaki's office. Not much longer, he saw Hiroki bringing some food.

"Ah, Hiroki-san"

"Misaki? You're with Akihiko?"

"Usagi-san is still inside, with Nowaki-sensei. He's on a checkup right now".

They patiently wait as the checkup takes a bit long. Misaki and Hiroki talked about study and Mitsuhashi. Not much longer, he left "I got some more business, so can you give this to Nowaki?"

"Yes"

As for Usagi-san and Nowaki, they discussed Usagi-san's health condition.

"Usagi-san, please stop your smoke. You'll be screwed up if you still smoke..."

"Yes, I'm in a process of cutting off it. Ah, those days I feel so tired easily. And I often lost consciousness"

Nowaki keep his silence. "Is it okay to tell this guy now? His time seems to be longer than my expectation but still.. His condition is a bad news"

"Um, Usami-san, do you have anything you'd like to try once in your lifetime?"

"Actually there's some. Why do you ask that"

"Er, nothing. I just want to know a famous novelist's obsession" Nowaki smiled, hiding his worrisome face.

A while later, the checkup finished. "Misaki-kun, please come in. There's something I want to tell you about".

Usagi-san comes out and pushes Misaki in. "He wants to talk with you".

Misaki then enter the office. "Er, what is it?"

"Er, Misaki-kun, there's a good news. His lifetime is not that short, but it's still short. We expect 90 days, if he stay away from the smokes"

"Anything I can do?"

"Apparently, an operation won't be helpful also. All you can do is, accompany him with his last day of life... Misaki?"

Misaki faints.


	13. There's nothing we can do, other than,,,

***well... Let's move on^^ I'll try to spice this a bit.***

A short time before lunch break is Takahiro household's peak busy time. Takahiro now works at home, having his small business office. In this time, he's settling many jobs. In the different room, Manami is also busy with Mahiro. That kid sure grows fast.

"Takahiro.. Lunch time already!"

"Yes, thank you!"

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Nothing in particular..." Takahiro still typing when he talks with his wife.

"Okay then, I'll make some lunch~"

Before making lunch, Manami feels an urge to go to the toilet. "Well... It can't be helped" she thought.

Just when she finished, she slipped and falls inside the toilet. "Urgh..."

Takahiro heard that sound and closes his notebook. He then runs to the toilet.

"Ma... Manami? Are you allright?"

"Er... I'll open.. And now I'm unable to walk..."

"Is it bad? Let's go to the hospital then..."

"N... not that bad... So don't bother..."

But Takahiro insisted to bring her to the hospital.

"I don't want anything bad happens to you..."

"if you insisted, then okay..."

He then calls a taxi and bring Manami to Tokyo Byouin.

In the same time, Misaki is waiting for Usagi-san's cardiac check. He waits in the waiting lounge, as the examination is done in the lab, not in Nowaki-sensei's office. The paperwork was already setup for a few more appointments, so he can take some breath.

"Urgh, I never think that watching over a sick person is that hard..." He thought. Then his thought cut off. "Ni... Niichan?"

Takahiro, who is still panicked, doesn't realize Misaki is also in the hospital. Soon after it, his name got called by receptionist.

"Manami Takahashi, room 182"

Takahiro then rushed, bringing Manami to the check-up room.

"Only a few sprouts. Nothing serious. Get a good rest and you'll be fine in a couple of days" a doctor said while covering Manami's sprouted legs.

After they finished the checkup,Manami and Takahiro come out from the checkup room and look for exit gateway. While they passed the waiter's lounge, Manami spotted Misaki.

"Ah, Misaki-kun~!"

"Misaki? What are you doing here?" Takahiro asks Misaki curiously

"Ah, Neesan, Niichan, What's up? Neesan, why does your leg..." Misaki acted like nothing happens.

"Er, I fell in the toilet... It'll heal soon I think, and what are you doing here, Misaki?"

Surrounded by those question, Misaki silenced. Unable to say any words for awhile, until a bit of his tears come out.

"Misaki... Are you okay?" Takahiro's voice calmed him a bit.

"Y... yes, I'm alright... But..."

"But what?" Takahiro starting to be attentive. "Do you got hurt by Usagi-san?"

"Er.. Niichan, if you have spare time, I'll really talk about this.. It's about Usagi-san..."

"What happened to him?"

"It's a very long story, and his checkup will be finished soon. I'll talk about this later..."

"Take care then. Remember to send me mail soon about his condition. I hope he gets well soon"

Hearing those last words, Misaki's heart ached a bit. Unable to say anything, he can just nod and whisper. "I hope so".

Manami and Takahiro then left the hospital. "Okay then, we're heading out. Take care"

"Thank you, niichan, neesan"

On their way back home, Takahiro's face clearly shown that he's worried. "What happened with Usagi?"

Manami catches that mood and asked Takahiro "Are you okay? Seems that you're worried"

"I'm worried about Usagi. He's my old friend... I hope it's not something bad. But Misaki's face..."

"There's nothing we can do, other than praying for them..."

"Well, I guess you're right. Let's have some lunch now then". They go to a family restaurant on their way back.


	14. I don't want to make him sad

***hmm.. I don't own Junjou Romantica!***

Shortly after Takahiro and Manami left, Usagi-san's checkup finished. Usagi-san walks alone to the waiter's lounge.

"Sorry for making you wait. It's actually a long one..."

"Got it. Let's go home now!"

Usagi-san nodded, and quickly saq a different aura in Misaki's eyes.

"Misaki, are you crying?"

He tried to hid that, but failed. "No, I don't cry..."

"What makes you cry?"

"It's nothing. Let's go already!"

Usagi-san knows exactly what's inside Misaki's heart, and hugs him. "You don't need to worry so much. After all.. My age is not going to be that long, eh?"

"Stop saying those things!"

Then, they come back to the condo. On their way back, Misaki got a mail from Takahiro.

"How's Usagi's checkup?"

Misaki didn't reply the mail, instead holding Usagi-san's hand. Usagi-san, while confused, held back Misaki's hand.

When they arrived, Usagi-san got tired already. "I'll sleep. Do you have any part-time today?"

"No, I asked for some holiday. Ah, I want to talk to you after you wake up"

"So please"

After Usagi-san enters his room and fell asleep, Misaki calls his brother.

"N.. Niichan..."

"Ah, Misaki. What's up with that voice? You make me worried"

"U-usagi-san..."

"What happened?"

Misaki explains all Nowaki-sensei told him before, and as expected, Takahiro shocked.

"Is it already that bad?"

"Yes. An operation or transplantation won't help at this rate, they said..."

"But I'm amazed, even though he's virtually weak, he can still write. Do you told him about this?"

"Of course no. I don't want to make him sad."

"Do you keep his smokes and alcohols away from him?"

"Yes. Since some weeks ago"

"Okay then... I don't know what to say, Be brave, you two!"

"Thank you, Niichan"

After the call, Manami asked Takahiro "Is it anything bad? You sound worried"

"My best friend is about to... Leave us indefinitely"

"Do you mean..." Manami unable to finish her words.

"Yes..."

Manami hugs Takahiro "Well.. I can't say anything... I feel your pain"

A few hours later, Usagi-san wakes up. "Any food? I'll take some medicine now"

"I've made some tonjiru. I'll heat it first"

While Misaki heated the tonjiru, Usagi-san asked "What is it that you want to talk with me?"

"Er.. Do you have something that you really, really want to do now?"

"I just want to spend my lifetime with you, just you. I don't want to be separated from you... And one more, I don't want to die as a lonely soul. I want to die as my new self..."

"U-usagi-san.. Don't frighten me, don't say anything about death already..."

"Nah, Misaki, sooner or later, you'll be prepared for it"

When Usagi-san's eating, Misaki enlighten the dark aura between them. "You know, Golden Week is coming soon. Do you want to have a holiday with me?"

"What's Golden Week?" Usagi-san asked, with a puzzled face.

"Curse you. Golden Week is a week full of holiday for average families. Guess that you and your family never enjoy such stuffs"

"So if I never?"

"Let's have some break when it comes. Lately you're working extra hard. And you need holiday"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course. I got a full week of 's something too precious to skip, hehehe" Misaki laughed.

"Okay then, when will Golden Week come?"

"The last week of April"

"And one more, Misaki"

"What is it?"

"Don't let Takahiro know my condition"


	15. That's how friendship work

***15th chapter ^^ I hope I'm not too quick...***

Unable to say any words for a while after Usagi-san finishes his words, Misaki then collects some courage.

"A.. Actually he already knows"

"How come?"

"We coincidentally meet in the hospital and I slipped some words about you. Sorry if it bothers you..."

"Apologize to your brother. He must be so worked up about me then"

"You know, Niichan has his own family, and probably your issues might only be added as next-after-next priority on his life. He won't be that..."

"I know. But I really don't want to bother him then..."

Misaki stops debating. "Um, Usagi-san... After those years we spend together, do you still love Niichan?"

Usagi-san shocked a bit. "Are you stupid or what?"

"I'm asking whether you still love Niichan or not"

"I think I can never forget him, until a boy cries in front of me and see right through my heart. Now, I still love him, but no more than a very good friend. A good friend who must not be abused"

"You know, caring about someone is not entirely abusing their feeling. That's how friendship works. One gives and receives attention and care from another"

"But now he's busy..."

"Yes, but I believe he still have some hearts to share for you..."

Usagi-san hugs Misaki, and starts crying a bit. "Sorry, but I never feel like this for many years. Thank you for all, Misaki"

"U-usagi-san.."

They hugged for a few moments, then fall into their emotions for awhile.

In the night, Takahiro's calling.

"Usami residents here"

"Ah, Misaki, I'd like to talk to Usagi-san, please"

"Usagi-san, here's a phone call!"

Usagi-san walks lazily from his room downstairs. "Who?"

"Niichan"

Usagi-san then picks up the telephone. "Ah, Takahiro, what's up?"

"Nothing... I just... feel like calling you. It's been a long time, eh?"

"Yeah, it's quite some time..."

"Nah, Usagi, I feel sorry that I don't contact you that often. I really want to, but I think as a novelist, you must be busy, so I hesitated"

"Feel free to call me whenever you feel to"

"Ahahaha"

They talked for a couple of hours. About their friendship. About their current job, and whatnot.

"Nah, Usagi, I heard from Misaki that you've been overworking lately. Are you working on a new novel?"

"Yes. It's going to be released in two months, and I've finalized it"

"Wow, great work! But be sure to eat and rest properly. Cut off those smokes!"

"Yes, sir, already" Usagi-san smirked

"Does Misaki cause you any trouble?"

"Of course not. If so, I'll kick him in the first place. A little problems arise, but it's not a serious one"

"Ahahaha" Takahiro laughed. "But seriously, if you feel it hard to tackle Misaki, send him back to me"

'Then if I collapse or something?"

"Ah, Usagi, you'll find many better doctor and nurses . You can easily hire one if you care for your condition really bad"

"I don't want to do it. Please, let Misaki live here..."

"I'm really afraid Misaki has become nothing but a stress trigger to you. After all, he's a teenager who need extra care..."

"Misaki took good care to me, and so forth"

"Ah, it's okay then. Anyway, I want to pay your home a visit. Is tomorrow okay? I also want to talk head-to-head with Misaki"

"It should be okay"

"Thank you. Nah, Usagi, good night"

Takahiro hangs up the telephone, leaving Usagi-san both confused and worried.


	16. Misaki? He's a GUY!

***16, no author note set XD ReviewsPlease dot JP***

The next day, Takahiro really come. Alone.

"Ah, Niichan, welcome!"

"Nah, Misaki, you did a good household job! This condo is unnecessarily clean! Now, where's Usagi-san?"

"Usagi-saaaan! Niichan is visiting!"

Usagi-san comes out from his room. "Ah, Takahiro. It's been quite a while, right?"

"Yes, it's been awhile. Your condo is still lovely!"

"Thanks to Misaki that do the household chores. Where's Manami and your child?"

"They don't come. Mahiro's got some flu"

"I hope he's getting better soon"

"Thanks, Usagi. Ah, speaking of, I have something to talk to you. Misaki, please go into your room!"

"Umh, Niichan..."

"Okay then. Misaki, do what Takahiro said"

"Something's gonna turn bad" Misaki thought. As he keeps those thoughts for himself, he enters his room lazily and locks it. Takahiro and Usagi's voices come and go, although weak.

"Nah, Usagi, regarding last night's phonecall..."

"Please don't talk about it. Personally I'm okay with Misaki living here. He even gives me inspiration for writing my new chapters"

"But you're... ah..."

"Yah, I know. But thanks again to Misaki. If he hadn't found me collapsed, I'll be dead in my room"

"I don't want Misaki's existence to be a burden to you"

"I've said it before that he's not a burden..."

"Anyway, as our promise, Misaki will stay here until he graduates, eh? So what if I take him for a month or so, to get him along better with Manami..."

"I really need Misaki right now, so please..."

"I'll contact Tokyo Byouin. My friend is a doctor, he might be able to find a nurse to take care for you, if you think it's necessary"

"Well, if you force me. But all decision will be on Misaki's own. I don't want to force him"

"So do I. Even to his brother, he can't be selfish"

"Nah, Misaki, please go downstairs!" Takahiro called Misaki

"Urgh, yes, Niichan"

Misaki enters the room where Takahiro and Usagi-san talks. "Nah, Usagi, don't you miss Mahiro and Manami-neechan? They're waiting in the house"

"Er.. Sorry Niichan, but I've just recently give you a visit, if I recall correctly..."

"Misaki, Usagi-san is not in a good condition now. He might need some spaces for himself. I'll call Tokyo Byouin, they can provide nursing service for him..."

"Sorry, Niichan. I can't leave him like this now. Because..."

"Because what, Misaki?"

Misaki blushed, and silenced for awhile. "Because... It is.. that I love him. Not that I don't love you, Niichan, Neechan, but it's something different"

Both Takahiro and Usagi-san shocked with Misaki's last words

"Misaki? He's a GUY!"

"Yes, I know, but..."

"...Love is universal. It can cross a gender barrier" Usagi-san said to Takahiro.

Takahiro confused. "Er, what is this means?"

"I'll call you to explain this but sorry.. I won't leave whatever happens to Usagi-san. I'll always be on his side, for now..."

Takahiro sighed "Well then, it's your decision... I'm not angry, but I'm just confused, why do a GUY choose a GUY... But if you both feel happy, go with it, I'm rooting for you. Misaki, don't forget to prepare good meals for Usagi"

"Yes, Niichan"

Then Takahiro left the house "Thank you for taking care of Misaki. He's a bit of enigma, as he doesn't let anyone to be sensitive on his feelings. I hope it doesn't bother you"

"It's all right. Thank you for coming"

"I'll come again later! See you!"

Soon after Takahiro left the condo, Usagi-san hugs Misaki.

"U-usagi-san?"

"Thank you. More than anything, thank you. I'm happy"

"Well then, I'll heat some salmon for our lunch. I prepared three portions but seems like Niichan's come home already..." Misaki slowly release Usagi-san's hugs.


	17. Explain all the things between us,,,

***My Microsoft Office crashed, and had just very recently fixed. I'll try to sum up what's on my mind for this story while my Office stopped working. I hope I don't lose the plot. Thanks for the reviews^^***

They had their lunch in the silence. Both Misaki and Usagi don't say any word, until they finish. Usagi-san's eyes look sad, and as Misaki sees it, he breaks the silence.

"U…sagi-san? What's up?"

"I think Takahiro is bothered with your decision to tell the truth and staying with me"

"Niichan will be okay. I'll talk to him. And I hope Neesan will understand, too" Misaki said, calming Usagi-san a bit. However, Usagi-san is still worried. After all, he still treats Takahiro preciously, and he never wants to make Takahiro bothered, sad, or something else.

"Pay a visit to them, tomorrow. I will be okay" said Usagi-san. Misaki puzzled a bit, but then agreed.

On the night, Misaki stares to his room's window. That night is unusually dark. No stars, no moons. Just a blank, black sky. He doesn't lock his room. Then Usagi-san enters his room.

"It's already late. Why don't you sleep?" he asked.

"I don't know but I just can't sleep. You need to sleep already, Usagi-san"

Usagi-san ruffled Misaki's head. "You don't need to think about me that much. Think about yourself a bit"

Misaki can't say any word. He then hugs Usagi-san tightly.

"Whatever happens to you, I… lo…" He can't continue that sentence, coping with his own embarrassment.

"Love?"

"Y…yes…" He blushes. "So sorry but… I'm too embarrassed to say it… Is it okay?"

"As long as you have me in your heart, it is okay, but you will feel it more deeply when you say it aloud"

"But…" Misaki can't debate.

That night, Misaki shares his room with Usagi-san. They don't do anything nasty, as Misaki said before he agreed to let Usagi-san sleep in his room.

"Any single touch and I'll kill Suzuki-san! Geez, you're sick but you're still pervy"

"Is it illegal? After all my body is fine"

"SHUT UP!"

Even with a hopeless attempt, Misaki just can't seem to close his eyes and sleep. He can just close his eyes for awhile, and then stares to Usagi-san who is sleeping like a log. As he already made a word about not touching each other, he can't hug his Usagi-san.

"I'm sorry… But I do this for your sake… Doing it while you're sick is not a good relief, according to Nowaki-sensei…" Misaki said in his heart.

Time passes fast and morning just comes. As Misaki agreed to give his brother a visit, he's busy preparing the condo so that Usagi-san can survive without him.

"Your food is there, I make it for one day. Don't forget your medicine or Nowaki-sensei will do some injections" said Misaki, while pointing to the condo's kitchen.

"And ah, give your cellphone; I'll need to adjust something" Misaki asked Usagi-san.

"Do you remember a contract of which we're not allowed to peek into other's privacy?" Usagi-san smirked, just to tease Misaki.

"This one is an emergency!"

"If you insisted to" Usagi-san gives his cellphone. "But don't dare to open the email inbox, or I'll read Junai aloud"

"Shut up!" Misaki then runs to his room, locks it, and take an instruction sheet he printed the night before. Misaki is weak when it comes to operating gadgets, but he'll do anything to keep Usagi-san safe.

"Let's see… How to make an automated call for emergency… First, enter the emergency number to the phonebook and…"

He then recorded some messages. "An emergency happened in…" he continues to speak. Usagi-san hears it, and he's a bit confused. "The hell is he doing with my cellphone?" he thinks.

A bit longer, Misaki comes out. "If you get collapsed while I'm away, press this key, this will send an automated emergency message to the hospital. Don't dare to smoke when I'm not here!"

Usagi-san rubs Misaki's head. "You don't need to do it. I'm fine already. Go and see your brother already. Be sure to explain all the things between us properly"

Soon after it, Misaki leaves, and Usagi-san enters his room, continuing his writing.


	18. I have no regrets, and I love him

***hmm, I made previous chapter after dealing with my laziness =P reviews please, and I don't own Junjou***

Misaki arrived to Takahiro's house, and is greeted by Manami.

"Ah, Misaki-kun, your visit was so sudden!"

"It wouldn't be long like my previous visit, Neesan. I just got a day off college"

"I'll call Takahiro, and Misaki-kun, please sit down!" Manami welcomed him.

"Thank you"

It was a short wait before Takahiro appeared from his office. "Ah, Misaki, what's up? How's Usagi?"

"Usagi-san is fine, I prepared all the things he need to keep him alive today" Misaki joked a bit. "And Niichan, seems like you're still tackling many jobs. I'll wait here until you finish. I have something to talk about, that's why I come here"

"It is fine already, my busiest time just passed a few days back, so I can give you two a visit yesterday, remember?" Takahiro smiled. Put in this situation, Misaki confused a bit. "Nah, Misaki, please don't hesitate to tell your brother what happened"

"It… It is… We're going out since I start living in his house, and when he was still my tutor back in my senior-hi days…" He then held his words.

"Crap! I slipped out!"

"What is it, Misaki? Personally I'm okay with your relationship, but I can't either support or discourage you… You know, our moral standard is…" Takahiro also can't continue.

"Er… Is it okay to say such thing?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki, since our parents passed away, it is my duty to ensure your good future. I will certainly support you, if it makes you happy. But now that your happiness is found this way, I still have some doubt… Usagi is a nice person, but he's a wild most of the time. And more important, you two both are guys"

"Usagi-san is always kind to me, he's loyal, and although he's selfish sometimes, it's just to cover his weak soul…"

Takahiro sighed, and asked Misaki. "Once more, do you happy living this way? You're mature already, I know you can get the answer yourself, but as your brother I definitely don't want to see your regrets"

Misaki nodded. "I have no regrets, and I love him. It's just like… Niichan and Neesan?"

Takahiro then laughed to enlighten the mood. "You're the one to talk! Now let's have some lunch. Looks like Manami's cooking something special today".

Misaki then enters the kitchen. "Nah, Neesan, if you want, I can help you…" Misaki offered himself.

While Misaki is having his time with Takahiro, Usagi-san continues his writing. The manuscript is just about to be done when he collapsed, so he tries his best to finish it.

"At least, it's my last masterpiece before I die" he thinks.

While writing, he looks to his notebook's calendar. "Huh? Two weeks passed since the deadline. Wonder why Aikawa haven't called. Let's finish it before she does"

Some more minutes, when he's finally able to write, Aikawa-san called his cellphone.

"SENSEI! YOU NEED TO SUBMIT THE MANUSCRIPT RIGHT NOW!"

Shocked with those sounds, Usagi-san collapsed. He pressed the red button on his cellphone, and then before he fully lost his consciousness, a button designated by Misaki in case of his emergency.

On the same time, Misaki is helping Manami preparing their lunch.

"Okay then, please clean this dishes!" Manami asked nicely. Misaki then do the dishes. After some dishes done, he feels that his soul is gone somewhere and unconsciously breaks three plates in a row.

"Misaki-kun, are you okay?" asked Manami. "You look pale and broke three plates already"

Misaki then got his soul back after Manami's question. "Ah, I'm okay, sorry for being careless, I'll fix this", he then throws the broken plates.

"Er, sorry, Neesan, but I think I can't do the lunch here"

Manami's face puzzled. "Why is it, Misaki-kun?"

"N… Nothing, and please tell Niichan that I'll call him soon" Misaki runs, and come out from Takahiro's apartment.

When he's on the way to the condo, his phone rings. An email from Nowaki-sensei.

"Misaki-kun, please come to the hospital, Usami-san collapsed…"


	19. I feel I'll lose something important,,

***I started crying when thinking of the end of this story***

Misaki rushed to the hospital. Hiroki is already there.

"Ah, Kamijou-sensei…."

"Call me Hiroki"

"Ah, Hiroki-san… You come all the way to see Usagi-san?"

"Yes. Nowaki sends me mail about his condition. I'm really afraid to lose him. I feel like I'll lose something very important to me…"

Nowaki overheard the conversation. Hiroki's words keep wandering in his head, and his heart. Somehow, he feels jealousy, but he's fully conscious about it. "I feel like I'll lose something very important to me…."

"Is it like... Hiro-san never loves me from the scratch? Why does he still feel my patient as his very important thing?"

"Ah, nevermind…"

No matter how hard his effort to forget it, he still can't forget it. Then, his mind stumbled into a nasty idea: asking the feeling of his patient forcefully and say the fact to Hiroki.

"I know, it's a shortcut and is prohibited by doctor's ethic, but I'll ask this matter personally…"

Then, shortly after those thoughts, he come out and meets both Hiroki and Misaki. His face is just as normal, a soothing, big-smiling face.

"What happened? How's his condition?" asked Misaki, followed by Hiroki's question "Is Akihiko okay?". Both their faces are frightened face.

"Er… His condition is pretty bad. He got a big cardiac shock and I think he needs a full week to recover. We in this hospital will certainly do our best to save him"

Hiroki still not satisfied with those answers, and asked Nowaki "May I meet him?"

"He's still in ICU. Until his condition is strong enough, he's isolated. If things turn as we expect, he'll recover tonight. The shock must be a bit hard"

"Oh, okay then. Be sure to take a good care to him, for me" asked Hiroki to Nowaki. Unable to say any words, Nowaki just nodded and held his tears while watching Hiroki comes back to his work.

Misaki patiently wait in the waiter's lounge, as Usagi-san's isolated and his room can't be entered by anyone except a doctor. After a few hours, Nowaki called him. "Misaki-kun, please come to my office. I have something to tell you"

Misaki followed Nowaki to the office.

"He needs a full week of recovery, according to the test result. My expectation is right, without smokes, he can survive longer. Please, take a very good care about him, and don't let any slight stress into his mind" Nowaki said.

"Okay, then. I'll try my best to not make him stressed"

"And one more, it is maybe a little bit personal… Do you see any sign that Usami-san still loves Hiroki-san?"

Misaki shocked for a while, but then collects some courage to ask "W… Why is it so sudden? Are you… Somewhat jealousy to Usagi-san?"

This time, Nowaki shocked. But he is fully aware about that and changes his speaking tone.

"Ah, it's not like that. I'm just curious… After all, Usami-san loves you, right?"

"It's a long story, Nowaki-sensei… Actually he was in love to my brother, but my brother never realized it. After my brother got married, he just suddenly took an interest to me"

"Back to the topic, do you think Usami-san still loves Hiroki-san?"

Misaki said boldly, "I don't think so. He said that his level of relationship with Hiroki-san is just like a childhood friend. Moreover, I trust Usagi-san, he always said that he loves me"

"I see", Nowaki thought. "This boy even has a purer trust to his partner, why don't I put a trust to Hiro-san and stop being jealousy?"

"Ah, okay then, thank you. You may go home"


	20. How nice is it to believe in a miracle,,

***last chapter should be twenty-something…***

Three days had passed and Usagi-san still not shows any sign of consciousness. However, Nowaki had moved him to the regular room since yesterday.

"His condition is getting better day-by-day, however if he doesn't show any sign of consciousness after tomorrow, I'll move him to the quarantine again"

Misaki got holiday recommendation from Hiroki. Since he's on holiday, he took his time to clean the condo. When he's cleaning the condo, Aikawa-san pops up.

"Ah, Misaki-kun, where's Usami-sensei?"

Misaki shocked for a bit, and then continues his word with a dark aura. "He collapsed three days ago and he's still in the hospital. He'll be back this week though"

Aikawa-san trembled. "It must be my entire fault" she said with a sad face.

"A-Aikawa-san, what actually happened here?" asked Misaki.

"You don't know?" Aikawa-san asked with a bit puzzled face.

"I was visiting my brother when he collapsed. He helped himself by pressing the emergency button on his phone to call the ambulance"

Aikawa-san feels even guiltier. "I don't know about his condition, so I just go ahead and yell to him about the manuscript. If only I know that he's not in a good condition, I wouldn't even talk to him about this" Aikawa-san bowed.

"It's okay Aikawa-san. After all, I don't tell his condition to you, so I feel a bit guilty too"

"Now where is he?"

"VIP room 1820, the seventh floor"

"Will you come with me to see him? I want to apologize to him"

"But he's still unconscious yet. If tomorrow he still doesn't progress better, he'll be isolated again" said Misaki. He's really afraid right now.

"Ah, I see. I'll visit him later then. Sorry for intruding, Misaki-kun. And tell Usami-sensei my deepest apologies"

"Yes, surely"

After he finished his household chores, he rushed to the hospital. When he arrived to Usagi-san's room, Takahiro is already there.

"N… Niichan?" Misaki doesn't expect his brother to come on the middle of the day. "Don't you have some work?"

Takahiro smiled "I've settled it already. I finished my work earlier so I can see him"

"Oh, okay then"

"By the way, did you do something shocking him until he collapsed? Don't tell me you do!" Takahiro said, furiously.

"N.. Niichan, obviously not! It's his editor who carelessly asks about his deadline"

"Well, okay then. Never make him shocked or I'll never believe you again" said Takahiro.

They spend hours waiting for miracle. Then after a few hours, Takahiro heads back to his home. "I'll come again later, when he's fully conscious"

"Okay then, take care, Niichan"

Soon after Takahiro left, Nowaki enters the room to give Usagi-san injection and check his condition.

"No luck. We'll move him to the quarantine now"

Hearing that words, Misaki bowed deeply to Nowaki and said "Nowaki-sensei, can't you wait until at least tomorrow? I… want to spend this night with him"

Nowaki sighed hard, but then agreed to Misaki. "But if he still doesn't recover, he'll need to move tomorrow"

A few hours passed, and it's already night. Misaki held Usagi-san's hand. Those warm big hands now become cold.

"U-usagi-san, please wake up… You have a promise to me, right? You promise to spend the entire Golden Week together…"

No use. Usagi-san is still out of consciousness, although his heart beat seems rising when Misaki keeps talking. Night become dawn, no miracles happened. A shooting star appeared, and Misaki strengthens his hold to Usagi-san's hand. He hopes any miracles happen.

A few minutes after, still holding Usagi-san's hand, Misaki fell asleep. Usagi-san got his consciousness bit by bit, and ruffles Misaki's hair. But Misaki, which is asleep, feels that it's just a dream.

Night become morning, Misaki wakes up and found that his Usagi-san is smiling. The same old smile, although now on a pale face. "Don't worry about me, I'll get well soon"

A full load of happiness gets through Misaki's heart. He then hugs Usagi-san tightly. Nowaki, who attempt to enter and sees that scene, smiled and take his step back.

"How nice it is to believe in a miracle" he thought.


	21. May I take Usagi san somewhere with me?

***teared a bit while writing this whole set of chapter. Yosh, I hope these last chapters can make everyone happy…***

27 April.

Usagi-san recovers fast. Within the next two days his condition improves incredibly. Even Nowaki can't find the answers scientifically.

"It must be the miracle of love" he said to himself, while holding Usagi-san's lab result paper. "If this continues, Misaki-kun can take him back tomorrow and I can have a little Golden Week holiday with Hiro-san"

Inside the VIP room, Misaki is sitting for Usagi-san. For the last five days, his mind and his entire heart had been devoted to support Usagi-san. And given the fact that Usagi-san recovers fast, he feels happier. However, deep inside his heart, he feared about losing Usagi-san.

Usagi-san is sleeping while Nowaki called Misaki to his room.

"Misaki, I want to talk to you regarding his health"

Misaki followed Nowaki, and then noticed that Nowaki's face is far from any fear. Looking at such face, Misaki feels a bit relaxed.

"It must be something good that Nowaki-sensei wants me to know" he thought. And as expected, it's good news.

After arriving, Nowaki smiled to Misaki and told him about Usagi-san's health.

"Good news for you. You can take him back with you tomorrow. His condition seems to progress very well, however when he's home, don't forget to cut off his smokes".

Misaki nodded. "Ah, Nowaki-sensei, can I ask a favor?"

Nowaki's face got puzzled. "What is it?"

"May I take Usagi-san somewhere with me? I mean, it's a Golden Week holiday already and maybe…" Misaki stopped for a bit. "…it's his last Golden Week. I want him to be happy in his last moments of life". He then cried shortly after finishing those words.

Nowaki smiled, and relaxed Misaki. "Yes, of course. But while you two are away, don't forget to remind him to get the medicine on time. Also, no stresses at all. And, no sex. Where're you two currently planning to head to?"

Misaki replied with a confused voice. "A… Actually, I don't know. Do you have any good recommendation?"

"Since he can't have long flights and journeys, some local scenery are good for him. I hope he understands his condition and not demanding to go abroad. Taking long flights is a bad news for cardiac patient like him"

"I see. I already planned some though, but I'm afraid that he'll reject my plan. You know, he's very stubborn" Misaki sighed a bit.

"Yah, it's good to plan something in advance…" Nowaki said. Then Nowaki got some ideas surging on his mind. "…and Misaki-kun, since his condition, although seems to be better, is still a big question, why don't we take one holiday together? I and Hiro-san planned something actually"

"Where are you two plans to visit?"

"We plan to see a festival in the third of May. The festival is a bit of crowd, but as long as I'm there, his health will not be a problem then"

"I see. I'll talk about this to him. If he agreed, I'll discreetly tell you via email"

Nowaki made puzzled again. "Why is it that made you needed to call me in a discrecy?"

"Ah, because it's Kamijou-sensei that will also on this vacation plan, I don't want him to shock like last time"

Nowaki then laughed a little. "Nah, no need to worry about it. I'll try to ask him by myself if you please"

Misaki then replied in a mock shock. "Eh? Won't it be a burden to you, Nowaki-sensei?"

"Not at all. After all, it's actually Hiro-san's plan"

"Okay then. If you want to tell him, tell him when you're doing his checkup" Misaki agreed, then left. Before he headed back to the 1820, he bought some food.

"Such a nice boy" Nowaki thinks. "I think, giving some good last memories for this pure-hearted love is a very good thing…"

When Misaki returned, Usagi-san is already awake.

"Oy, where've you been?" asked Usagi-san.

"Nowaki-sensei's office. Good news for you, we can checkout tomorrow" Misaki smiled.

"Really?" Usagi-san asked. "I feel better actually, but I don't think the recovery will be fast"

"Thanks to the miracle of love" Misaki then winked. "Nah, now let's eat and take your medicine"


	22. Is that where Marimos grow?

***It's really hard to make a good chapter when the story is about to end, ne~***

28 April.

Usagi-san's condition is getting better, and today he can check out from the hospital. Misaki is aware about it, and take care of the paperworks needed while Usagi-san's getting some physical check-up from Nowaki-sensei.

Deep inside Misaki's heart, he really feels sad. He knows that it's his last precious day with Usagi-san.

"If only time can be rolled back… I really, really love him…" he keeps those thought for himself. His tears fallen unconsciously, while he's filling a claim form.

"Are you okay?" the front office staff saw Misaki's half-crying with a puzzled face.

"Y… Yes, I'm okay"

While Misaki is downstairs, Usagi-san got his last physical checkup before his leave.

"Nah, Usami-san, your condition is getting better. You may check out today"

"Thank you" Usagi-san answered. "Any more warnings?"

"As usual, do not smoke and don't drink alcohol. Ah, outdoor holiday is good for your health also, but not overseas, as you can't take the plane and you might get jetlagged" Nowaki said with a soothing voice.

"Why jetlagged? I usually go overseas and I'm fine" Usagi-san smirked, and debated Nowaki a little.

"You're still recovering, Usami-san." answered Nowaki. And finally he can propose his plan to Usagi-san. "I'm planning to see a festival at the third of May. It's a group trip from Mitsuhashi University actually; I got the ticket from my partner. If you want, I'll get one more ticket for you"

"Oh, sounds interesting. Where is the festival?" asked Usagi-san.

"Hokkaido" Nowaki smiled. "It's a great place to relax, and the scenery is very good. Don't forget the hot springs, it's the best."

Usagi-san then smiled, and become suddenly interested. "Is that where Marimos grow?"

"Ah, you know it too?"

"Of course. Marimo is the sprites of the lake. I'm a big fan of Marimo" answered Usagi-san. "So, if you can, please get two tickets for me and my lover" he continued. Nowaki nodded and quickly answer it. "I'll contact you or Misaki when the ticket is available".

Usagi-san gave his email address. "Here's my email. Send me a mail if there's anything about the trip. I'm looking forward to enjoy this trip"

Soon after he finished his "negotiation" with Nowaki, Misaki enters the room, and prepares for the checkout.

"Usagi-san, let's head back home" Misaki smiled.

"You're in a good mood" responded Usagi-san. "I'm also in a good mood now, so let's go" Usagi-san wakes up from his bed.

"I'm still a bit weak, so please take my hand" Usagi-san then tries to tease Misaki, but Misaki then hold his hands. "Here you go"

They arrived at the condo, and Misaki quickly prepares some lunch. "Nah, I've prepared some lunch"

They have the lunch without having any word. When they finished, Usagi-san heads back to his room. "I want to finish some of the chapters I've missed" he said.

Misaki nodded, and replied "Don't dare to smoke inside!"

Usagi-san continues to write for a few hours. Once he thought that he's finished, he sends all of his work to Marukawa, then sleeps.

On the same time in Marukawa, Aikawa is stressed out. A deadline for Usagi-san's new novel is set today, but as she knows that Usagi-san collapsed because of her, she doesn't have any courage to contact Usagi-san.

"If his draft is not accepted at 17:30, we'll cancel the printing!"

It's 17:27. Aikawa then collect some braveness, and pressed some keys in her cellphone. Usagi-san's number. Usagi-san fell asleep already, so he doesn't pick up.

"No use… We can't publish it…" Aikawa cried. Then, she checked her computer. "New e-mails received" is on the screen. Aikawa opened the mail client, and saw the material of Usagi-san's new novel is there.

"This is… Miracle" she then trembled happily. She then contacts the printing department to postpone the deadline to tomorrow, proofreads the story and trembled once more.

"The ending is a bit unexpected, but it is sure to get through the reader's feeling! Finally he can write a deeply sad ending!"

Her excitement suddenly drops into misery when she reads the author note in the same e-mail. "As this is my last masterpiece, please, take care of it. I don't care even if this doesn't sell well, but at least I hope that all my unsaid words are well said there. Usami Akihiko"

"Last… Masterpiece?"

She then remembered when Usagi-san collapsed because of her call, and Misaki's trembled voice when he's with Usagi-san in the hospital. Unable to say any words, she cried out loud.


	23. Death follows me everywhere I go

***I'm crying… Thank you for all who reviewed and added this story to their faves***

After a few hours, Misaki knocked Usagi-san's room. "Dinner's ready"

Usagi-san comes out from his room lazily and follows Misaki to the dining room. "Don't forget to take the medicine" said Misaki.

"It's been awhile, and now we can sit in the same table to eat together" said Usagi-san. Misaki nodded, and smiled.

"Yes, it's been some time. I'm busy with my part time and my college, and you're busy with your new novel"

"By the way, I've finished it. Three chapters of novel in about four hours" Usagi-san laughed. "I just feel like finishing it today, as I might not have the time if I put it to later"

"Wow, good job!" Misaki answers enthusiastically. "By the way… What do you mean by 'I might not have the time'?"

"Ah, you know my condition, right?" asked Usagi-san. "Death follows me anywhere I go. If I know that I can finish it now, I finish it straight away, as I am about to die very soon at this rate" Usagi-san then laughed ironically. This is sure can make Misaki cry.

"D… Don't say such things so easily! You're recovering, and you can live longer!"

"Nah, you don't need to worry that much about me. You know, people born alone, live and living for anyone they really care, up until they die, alone. It's a natural process that we can't interfere" Usagi-san smiled, without any fear.

"At first, I thought that I really will live alone. Then comes and goes people who lift me from loneliness. First is Kamijou, my childhood friend who is currently your teacher, and your brother. Now, you're with me until the very last breathe of my life. As long as you're happy, I'm happy"

Misaki's tears overflowing with his emotion. "I'm sorry if I ever do anything wrong to you. I know that I will never be able to be a complete replacement for my brother…"

"There's no need to sorry, Misaki. As long as you're here with me, I won't regret anything" Usagi-san lifted Misaki's crying face. "Now look at my eyes, Misaki"

Misaki sees Usagi-san's eyes. The same blue eyes with fear, loneliness, and a little bit of happiness. "I'm sad if you're sad" Usagi-san said.

"Then, sorry to make you sad. You know, I, I don't want you to go now…"

"You want me?" asked Usagi-san, a bit kinky, to help enlighten the aura. Usagi-san smirked and continued his word. "Which part of me?"

Misaki already knows where the conversation will head if he doesn't cut it off. If he doesn't, Usagi-san will do something naughty to him. He is actually okay, but as Nowaki-sensei said no, he can't help but refuse.

"U-sagi-san! Don't use the trick to move the conversation!" Misaki said, his face now turns a bit embarrassed.

"If I don't move it that way, you'll cry for the rest of this night" Usagi-san smirked again, and as he saw Misaki's face already turns red, he stopped. "Ah, you're mad now"

"The hell! I'm tired with this emotional play!" Misaki answered, a bit furiously.

"Nah, sorry then. Meanwhile, I'll go to Hokkaido at the third of May. I ordered two seats, so please join me" Usagi-san tries to stop Misaki's anger.

"Eh, the third of May?" Misaki stopped for awhile. "With Nowaki-sensei?"

"You already know?"

"Actually he asked me to ask you for joining him. As he asked while you're still on coma, I ask him to ask you himself"

"Good then. I'll buy some Marimo there" Usagi-san smiled.

"Oh, God. Not Marimo again!" Misaki said. His face turns angry, but it's just to tease Usagi-san. Usagi-san laughed and rubbed Misaki's head.

"Come on. Consider this as my last wishes" Usagi-san answered.

"Yeah, I'll let you buy them this time, but please, don't buy the entire store like every time you go to Hokkaido!" Misaki then replied. "Geez. I wonder what others will say…"

"It's a hobby, it can't be helped" Usagi-san's face then turned a bit serious. "Then, again, will you join?"

"Of course" Misaki nodded. "Ah, let's continue our dinner…"

They continued their dinner, and go to sleep soon after they finished.


	24. You keep those childhood obsession?

***I promise to finish this story tonight!***

3 May.

"Usagi-san, wake up! We'll be late if you're still sleeping like a log!" Misaki breaks to Usagi-san's room, to wake him up. Today, they'll have a trip to Hokkaido.

The tickets are already handed to Misaki a few days back. "Nah, Misaki-kun, here's the ticket. Remember to arrive to the central station at 8:30AM" said Nowaki-sensei when he gives the ticket. "Thank you"

They quickly packed all the things necessary. "I've told you not to sleep late! Geez, now we'll be late" yells Misaki.

"Don't worry. It's just 10 minutes to the station using my…"

"YOU CAN'T DRIVE! Where'll you park your damn red sportscar? We'll either run, or take a bus, whichever faster" said Misaki while he's preparing the food.

On the same time, Hiroki is also yelling to Nowaki.

"Will they really come? It's already 8:37!"

Ever since Hiroki was left out in the rain waiting for Nowaki at a family restaurant a few years back, Hiroki becomes very strict of time. He absolutely hates it when someone is late.

As usual, Nowaki always have a way to tame Hiroki. "Nah, Hiro-san, they may still preparing. As Usami-san is still recovering, he is a bit slow" he answered Hiroki's yell with a soothing voice. Hearing such respond, Hiroki turned to his silence again.

"Hm"

Misaki and Usagi-san finally arrives to the station at 8:45. When they arrived, Usagi-san's face suddenly turns puzzled.

"Ka-kamijou?"

"Ah, here's my partner, Nowaki" Hiroki answered Usagi-san's confused face.

"Nowaki? You said that it's a group trip?"

"Yes, it was actually planned as a group trip, but the trip had been rescheduled to a day beyond the Golden Week, so I can't join. That's why I asked Hiro-san and you two to join"

"Well then, we have no choice. The train will depart at 8:53, so hurry up!" yells Hiroki.

They finally entered the train. Usagi-san sits beside Misaki, so on Nowaki and Hiroki. They don't talk much on the long journey.

"It's still a few hours left before the night festival, so we'll head to our hotel and take some rest. Usami-san, don't forget to take your medicine" said Nowaki, straight when they arrived in Hokkaido.

"I'll come to the hotel later" said Usagi-san. Misaki knows where he'll go, and sighs heavily. "That cursed Marimo…"

"Where'll you go?" asked Nowaki. "Do you have a map?"

Usagi-san shows his cellphone's display. "The map is already here. But actually I don't need it, I want to visit a familiar place"

"May I see it, Usami-san?" asked Nowaki. Usagi-san then gives his cellphone. "Here"

Nowaki then taps the display to mark something. "Nah, I've mapped the coordinates to our hotel. Enjoy your trip with Misaki-kun, Usami-san" Nowaki smiled.

Usagi-san nodded while he takes his cellphone back from Nowaki. "We'll head to the hotel! See you later!" Nowaki said when the four are separating.

"I bet you'll buy that Marimo" Misaki said. His face shows a bit of disagreement.

"Yes" Usagi-san answered with a straightforward face. "Any more question?

Misaki sighed. At this rate, he can't argue with Usagi-san. He then followed Usagi-san to the Marimo store and heads back to the hotel with a big box of Marimo.

"If I die, I'll let you inherit my Marimo collection" Usagi-san said, jokingly.

"The hell I want it!"

When they arrived at the hotel, they're greeted by Hiroki and Nowaki.

"Wow, you buy presents already?" asked Nowaki.

"No. This marimo is for me" said Usagi-san. Misaki is behind him, with his embarrassed face.

"You keep those childhood obsession?" yells Hiroki.

"Why not? It's great to see Marimo growing" answered Usagi-san.

"Nah, now that we're in the hotel, let's have some rest already, Usagi-san!" Misaki cuts off those unnecessary debate.


	25. You're the best gift God sent to me

***Reviews please~. Desperately needs a concrete, my writing is still on an amateur level, hehehe***

"Nowaki, hurry up! We still need to knock Akihiko's room!"said Hiroki to Nowaki that is still preparing to go. "We'll miss the opening ceremony"

"Yes, yes" a few minutes later, Nowaki comes out from the bathroom, ready to go.

Once Nowaki and Hiroki are ready, they knocked Usagi-san's room. They're already set up, although after a bit hectic yells.

"Oh, you two are ready?" asked Hiroki.

"We're about to, Hiroki-san" Misaki smiled. "Usagi-san! How long it takes to change your clothes?" yelled Misaki. A few minutes more, Usagi-san finally comes out from the room.

"Nah, is everyone here?" asked Nowaki. "We'll go then"

The night in Hokkaido is different with those in Tokyo. Everything still feels natural. Misaki and Usagi-san held hands on their way to the festival.

"I wonder what festival is it" Misaki said to Usagi-san.

"It must be something great" Usagi-san replied.

When they arrived, it's already a crowd on the festival's venue. As Nowaki had a big body, it's easy for him to enter. Nowaki entered the festival for awhile, and gets out shortly after it.

"It's too much of crowd, everyone. We're late. I'm sorry, but seems like we can't see it…" Nowaki apologizing.

"Then where will we be up next?" asked Hiroki. "A hot spring?"

"It is a good idea, but even if we go there, Usami-san can't enjoy it, his cardiac problems prevented him to"

Misaki turns his head around. "Nah, why don't we go to the festival's bazaar? We still can feel the festival and maybe can get some presents"

"Good idea. The bazaar is not that crowded"

They headed to the bazaar. "Everyone, now we can split, but remember, we'll be back to the hotel at 12 PM, and we'll meet here" Nowaki said while pointing to a spot where they'll meet. "Misaki, take care of Usagi-san" said Nowaki again.

"Okay" Misaki nodded, and held Usagi-san's head. Nowaki and Hiroki already went somewhere.

"Now, what'll we do here?" asked Misaki. "Is there any venues you want to try?"

"I'll go where Misaki takes me to" said Usagi-san.

"Oh, come on, I'm not a compass" Misaki joked. But he still takes Usagi-san to every venues of the bazaar.

"This is a traditional Japanese bazaar. That's why there are many kids here. And if you wonder, this bazaar is where ordinary kids having fun" Misaki explained.

"I've never gone to this type of bazaar before"

"So, try every venue here and have fun!" said Misaki.

"You're constantly attentive to me, not only today, but every other time. Thank you, Misaki" Usagi-san rubbed Misaki's head.

"I'm not trying to be attentive or what, but… isn't it nice to see anyone you love smiles because of you?" Misaki keep those thought to himself.

They ended their journey by entering a ferris wheel. "Wanna try the folklores one? The one operated with human forces, rather than machines" Misaki offered. Usagi-san certainly followed him. Inside the ferris wheel, Usagi-san sits in front of Misaki, like the other days.

"Nah, Misaki, do you remember something when you enter this ferris wheel?"

Misaki spins his memory. Yes, he remembers. "I remember"

"Your declaration of love was the one that made me certain of myself. That's why I don't say any words back then, and just hold your hands. You are the best gift God sent to me"

As the ferris wheel spins slowly, Misaki moves. Now he's beside Usagi-san, holding his hands. Outside the wheel, fireworks appeared everywhere. They both unable to say any words, instead hold their tears. "U-usagi-san…" They finally hugged.

When the ferris wheel stopped, Usagi-san kissed Misaki. "Thank you for those years, Misaki".

Then, they come to the spot Nowaki pointed, and head back to the hotel with Nowaki and Hiroki.


	26. I want you to tell me,,,

***It's 27 or 28…***

The fireworks are very gorgeous. Even when they arrived to the hotel, the fireworks show is still up. The festival runs overnight, so the fireworks will still be up until sun rises.

Misaki and Usagi-san decided to see the fireworks from outside their room. Their hotel is a few walks away from the festival venue, so the fireworks can easily be seen.

"Nah, Misaki, the fireworks is great, isn't it?" asked Usagi-san.

"Yes, it is"

As they stares to the fireworks, Misaki then cried in Usagi-san's arm. "Sorry, I don't know why, I just want to cry… I know I'm not supposed to be weak in times like this"

"It's okay. You allowed me cry in your arms when I lost Takahiro for good, so I'll lend my arm today. But not if you're crying for me" answered Usagi-san, while rubbing Misaki's head.

"The fact is, I cry about you"

Usagi-san then tries to calm Misaki. "You know, when I was about on your age, I pretend that I don't even know what emotion is. Do you want to hear my story?"

Usagi-san then told Misaki many things. Even the things that he thought are nonsense.

"Now that I've told you many things, I want you to tell me one thing" asked Usagi-san.

"What is it?"

"Not one, actually. First one, I want you to tell me that you're not stopping yourself from being selfish"

"Yes, I won't. What is this about, actually?" Misaki answered with a puzzled face.

"The second one, tell me that you'll tell anything on your mind without any hesitation"

"Yes, master, yes" Misaki becomes more and more confused.

"The last one, tell me that you're not going to cry at my funeral"

"Well, I can't promise for that… Hey! Don't say funeral already! You scared me away!" Misaki said, furiously.

Usagi-san smiled, and rubbed Misaki's head. "Well, just in case"

"Ahahaha" Misaki laughed when he saw Usagi-san's face.

Usagi-san told him about some more things, until they finally feel tired and want to sleep. "I promise, I'll tell you more of my secrets if I'm awake, in my condo"

They finally sleep. In the middle of their sleep, Usagi-san collapsed, and this time, his soul passes in peace.

"Mi… saki… Thank you…"

His last words didn't even get noticed by Misaki, as Misaki fell asleep. However, he really dreams about Usagi-san. In his dream, Usagi-san is departing to a different world, smiling, and his face is full of peace. In his dream, he allowed Usagi-san to go, pure-heartedly.

It wasn't that long before Misaki noticed, as it's already morning and their room is constantly knocked by Hiroki.

"Hey, you two! Our train back is set at 9:00!"

Misaki tried to wake Usagi-san. "Usagi-san! We're heading back."

No response. He tried to shake Usagi-san's body. "God, it's cold! Nowaki-sensei!"

Nowaki entered Misaki's room and checks Usagi-san's body. He tried to give him some oxygen, but no use.

"I'm deeply, terribly sorry to say this, but Misaki, Hiro-san, say goodbye to Usami-san"

Unable to resist, Misaki and Hiroki cried out loud. After crying, Misaki soon lost his consciousness for awhile.

"Where… is… it? Where…. Is… Usagi-san?" asked Misaki, when he's awake.

"Drink this first" said Hiroki. "You're at the Sapporo Byouin"

"Usagi-san!" he then tried to wake up. But Hiroki stops him.

"He's gone already, to a different world than ours. Be brave. I lost him also" unable to stop his tears, Hiroki then cried, again. Misaki silenced when he remembers Usagi-san's last word to him.

"The last one, tell me that you're not going to cry at my funeral"

"Yes, I promise" Misaki said inside his heart. His heart had been shattered into pieces now.

A while later, Nowaki, which had finished the paperwork to take Usagi-san's body, entered Misaki's room, then hugs Misaki and Hiroki. They really, deeply feel the loss.


	27. I'll come to your world

***Last chapter, Author's note in the footer 8D***

Tokyo, May 2010.

"Niichan, Usagi-san, breakfast is ready!"

A normal morning starts on the Takahashi condo. It was previously a condo of Usami Akihiko, but when he was passed away, Misaki inherited the condo and asked his brother's family to move with him.

Usagi-san died last May, while he was on his holiday. Three days after it, Misaki got a letter about legal transfer of the condo and the entire copyright royalties of Usagi-san's book. Usagi-san got cremated and the ash is put in the condo. Misaki cried for a few days when he saw the vase, but after awhile, gets used to it.

_Usagi-san really prepared it, all thoroughly._

Manami and Takahiro also got used to it. They blamed Misaki's habit of calling Usagi-san, but unable to stop it.

Misaki now worked as an editor in Marukawa. Actually, he doesn't need to, as his living cost is already all-covered, but he insisted.

"This is my respect to Usagi-san, who told me to do whatever I think I can do" he said.

"Nah, Niichan, where'll you go today?" asked Misaki.

"I'll be off for work to Sapporo for a week. Manami and Mahiro will also go. Take care!" Takahiro replied, and smiled.

As Takahiro left, Misaki then opens Usagi-san's room, where the vase containing his ash is stored. He brings complete food there.

"Usagi-san, everything is fine today, and the other days also. Thank you, I can't even put it in words" said Misaki. Feeling tired as he proofreads a novelist's work last night, he fells asleep in Usagi-san's bed. In his dream, he met Usagi-san.

"Usagi-san?" asked Misaki. Usagi-san's face is so peaceful, just like a dream he had last year.

"I am fine here also. Remember your promise of never crying about me?"

"Of course I remember"

"Well, I'm happy, as long as things turned out good there. Do you enjoy your job at Marukawa? How's Aikawa doing?"

"Ah, I enjoyed it, even though I'm forced to work overtime sometimes. Aikawa-senpai is a good senpai! I learn many things about editing and proofreading from her"

"Okay then. Misaki, even though we're now in a different world, don't forget that I'll always love you, wherever you are" Usagi-san then hugs Misaki. But not much longer, Misaki is awakened.

"Ah, it's a dream… Thank you, Usagi-san, for coming into my dream… I'll come to your world, too…"

Misaki then go to the kitchen then cut his wrists. He doesn't feel any pain, because he knows that he'll meet the one he love in his world.

When Takahiro got back to the condo, he was surrendered by a stink of corpse, and a letter from Misaki.

"Niichan,  
So sorry if this causes trouble to you. One year passes, and now, it's my time to run into Usagi-san, run to his world… A different world from your world now… When you read this, I might already be a stinky corpse, or a skeleton, but my soul will always be here, with you, and with Usagi-san…  
Misaki."

***This is the last chapter! I will cry if this story really happens in anime/manga of Junjou Romantica. Support Nakamura Shungiku by buying original Junjou Romantica DVD/manga! 8D. Special thanks to all who reviewed and added this story to their favourites! ^^***


End file.
